


Ringback Tone

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, High Heels, M/M, Panty Kink, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: "Thor’s phone vibrated in his pocket, the quick one-two rhythm he had set for Loki specifically. He sighed and pulled his phone out, saw the message notification, and frowned."





	Ringback Tone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [circecore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circecore/gifts).



> this hasn't been beta'd, just edited lightly, pardon mistakes

Thor’s phone vibrated in his pocket, the quick one-two rhythm he had set for Loki specifically. He sighed and pulled his phone out, saw the message notification, and frowned. The text preview was questionable at best. It looked even worse plastered across the picture of his brother’s smiling face on his lock screen. Still, despite his better judgment, he opened the message.

Fuck. Thank God he was home alone.

_ok thor, which one?_

That text and about a dozen emojis Thor couldn’t even hope to decipher accompanied four photos of two outfits. Both were making his blood rush south and his mouth go dry. Loki had to have friends. He had to. Why did Thor end up saddled with this?

Alright, fine, he was a good brother. He could control himself and give his opinion since Loki asked.

This was obviously for some man or another Loki was stringing along for spare cash. Thor never judged his baby brother for his hobbies, he just wished Loki would leave him out of it unless he was really needed. A couple of them hadn’t reacted well to the so-called breakup (you had to be dating for it to be a breakup but that was neither here nor there), and Thor had been needed to scare them off. As nice of a person as he tried to be, Thor knew how to leverage his size when it was needed.

These outfits were bound to earn a bad breakup.

Loki posed in front of his full-length mirror, front and back shots. One outfit was an off the shoulder silk top and a pair of very, very tight black jeans, the whole thing finished off by green heels that Thor hoped Loki kept on when he was being fucked hard.

Control. He needed to control himself.

The other outfit was more masculine and just as beautiful. A button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of smart pinstripe slacks with the same heels from the first outfit. He looked like he needed to be wrecked. Like he was some cute little barely-eighteen piece of ass trying to be a big boy. Thor could remember those days and—goddammit.  

Thor realized he’d left his brother on read for several minutes without meaning to and texted back quickly before he could overthink what to say.

_They’re both good, Loki_

A series of happy smiling emojis and a kissy emoji were the reply Loki felt fit his response. Good enough.

Thor ignored his cock half-hard in his sweats and went back to the book he’d been trying to enjoy before Loki happened. Because Loki always just happened, it was the only way to describe it.

Three hours later he got a text message of a winking emoji. Just the emoji. His phone vibrated again and he opened the message chain to a blurry too-dark picture of Loki’s smiling face and—

“Oh, fuck!” Thor couldn’t breathe, his hand shook.

Loki was on all fours with some headless torso behind him.

This was new. Loki had never done this before. Certainly they were closer than a lot of siblings, crossed some boundaries that others wouldn’t, but never like this. What was Loki doing? Well, that was obvious, so the more important question was what was Loki thinking?

Thor didn’t respond, but he also didn’t delete the picture.

He dragged himself upstairs to bed and failed to ignore how hard he was. There was no escaping it this time. The thought of some other man filling Loki up didn’t make him jealous because he knew Loki didn’t care. It was just sex for him, the same kind Thor had. All he could think about was that torso, how it could be him.

This wouldn’t be the first or last time he’d gotten himself off thinking about Loki.

Thor shoved his boxers down his hips and grabbed himself. He jacked off hard and fast, biting his tongue and too impatient to tease. His mind obsessed on thoughts of fucking Loki from behind, putting that kind of smile on his face. The first time Thor had cum in his sleep it been dreaming about his little brother. They had a perfectly normal childhood together, but somehow he still ended up not quite right. Somewhere along the line Thor went from just loving Loki to wanting him horribly.

He couldn’t cum like this, not without a little slick. Dammit.

Thor kicked off his blankets and boxers and grabbed the bottle of lube out of his bedside table. He stopped with the drawer open, bottle in his hand. His phone was there. With the picture.

The clock on his wall ticked away seven full seconds in the empty darkness before he broke and grabbed his phone. Loki knew the message had been read. He knew Thor saw the picture and hadn’t said anything back. But he didn’t know that Thor was opening it again, that he was wrapping his lube-filled palm around his aching dick and stroking himself to it.

As lewd as the picture was, it showed so little. No view of Loki’s cock, just the barest swell of his ass over one shoulder, not even his nipples were visible with the angle. It was all smile, wild-eyed as ever.

Thor stared into his brother’s eyes and came with a grunt, hips twitching up to fuck his fist through the aftershocks.

A text came in right as his cum started cooling on his belly.

_too much?_

There were no emojis, so Loki actually meant this one. Thor sighed and shook his head, then texted back as best he could one-handed.

_You always are lol_

Loki sent a winking emoji back, then a winking emoji with its tongue out, then a kissy emoji. Fucking hell what was wrong with normal english? Thor didn’t even have a contact name in Loki’s phone, he had a damn storm-cloud emoji.

Another text came.

_he didn’t like my heels tho, gonna have to drop him_

It was interspersed with frowning emojis. Thor laughed and wiped his hand with a tissue so he wouldn’t get his phone dirty.

_For the best, then_

Thor set his phone down and went to the bathroom to wash up. When he came back he had three text messages asking to have brunch. He smiled at his phone and agreed, sleep clawing at his mind and threatening to drag him down standing up.

When he slept he dreamt of Loki’s laughter and woke up warm, but alone.

—

By the next week Loki had moved on to another man. Some professor. Someone older. A man with blond hair that was peaking gray at his temples. Thor didn’t like him. Sometimes it happened, Loki would pick someone who looked… familiar. It was too close to home. Too close to looking like they could—

His phone vibrated. One-two, one-two, one-two. Shit.

Thor leaned against his kitchen counter and lifted his phone to look at the preview.

_help_

That was a joke. A cruel, cruel joke.

Thor unlocked his phone and nearly dropped it. Short shorts were supposed to actually be shorts, he was sure. Not just denim underwear with a rough hem. But god Loki looked good in them. The professor didn’t deserve those shorts, so they were out of the question. Never mind the tank top that Loki had paired with them.

The next outfit was better. It was. Oh. _Oh_. That one. Loki was wearing that one. It was one of Thor’s old shirts from high school. One he’d grown out of too quickly because he ate for an army and played every sport the school offered. The shirt was huge on Loki, even though Thor hadn’t worn it in more than ten years. The logo was so faded it was barely legible and there were little holes around the neck. How did Loki even still have it?

He had the shirt tied into a knot just above his waist and was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of heels that had a green snakeskin print. They looked precarious. Loki was probably taller than Thor when he was wearing them.

Another pair to be fucked in, for sure.

Thor took a deep breath and replied to him.

_I like the second one better_

Loki read the message. It stayed on read for three minutes.

_this used to be ur shirt lol_

A winking emoji with its tongue out. Like Thor wouldn’t be able to tell. Maybe Loki had expected him to ask. Fuck. That would have been a normal response, not just shooting off at the hip telling his little brother to wear the outfit that was basically a cotton-knit hickey.

_Oh. Baseball?_

Weight lifting, but maybe if Loki thought he didn’t remember it wouldn’t look so weird. This couldn’t keep happening. He’d kept himself under control for years. Through camping trips, vacations, and even Loki sleeping over after he moved out and got his own apartment. He couldn’t ruin his relationship with his little brother, not now. He’d never survive it.

_idk but it’s comfy. gonna wear it. thx_

Kissy emoji. Thor smiled and took another look at the first outfit. He could imagine palming Loki through those tight little shorts.

There was no way he could keep doing this. He was going to break.

As the night wore on Thor tried not to think about the fact that Loki wasn’t texting him the same way he had last time. No playful pictures of him mid-fuck. Nothing telling him the date went south. Nothing. Just silence.

He sat in his home office double checking financial statements and looked at his phone almost every ten minutes before he decided to just go to bed.

When he woke up he had seventeen unread messages from Loki with sordid details of the entire night. It explained why he didn’t get a text. The last message was the most important.

_so anyway. he’s fucking married. take me to lunch_

Frowning emoji. Thor smiled and asked Loki where he wanted to go.

—

Three days later and Loki had climbed up another man-shaped tree with money for leaves. It was incredible how Loki could keep himself in constant supply of rich, lonely men. Then again, Loki was gorgeous, flirtatious, educated, and he had hands that Thor wanted to see wrapped—

One-two. He sighed and pulled his phone out as it vibrated again.

Without checking the preview he opened the messages and was never more grateful to be alone, though he still felt exposed laying in his backyard tanning. Panties. Loki was wearing lace panties. Thor’s breath hitched and his cock filled so quick he could damn-near hear the blood rushing through his body. If he couldn’t get rid of it he’d have to go inside.

The panties were a rich, emerald green and Loki had a pair of thigh-high stockings to match with seams up the back that made Thor’s lips twitch with the desire to kiss and trace them. What the hell was Thor supposed to say? He couldn’t overreact now, not when he still had a picture of his little brother being fucked in the ass saved. Part of him was starting to wonder if Loki was doing this on purpose. Stringing him along the way he did with all the others. It turned his stomach and made him feel sour, took some of the edge off the hardness in his dick. He finally read the message.

_i’m not sure i should wear these_

Thor scoffed. He wasn’t either.

_Where did you even buy those?_

There. Neutral. Maybe he would be okay. He could survive whatever fit of pique Loki was in the same way he’d survived all the others.

_online, i like them_

Winking emoji. Thor liked them too, but he couldn't say that.

The last message stayed on read for minutes. There was nothing Thor could think to reply that wouldn't be taking everything too far. He couldn't tell Loki how good his ass looked, how that lace was such a pretty color, how Thor wanted to bend him over and pull those panties aside and eat him out until he cried. Goddammit.

Thor set his phone on his stomach and thought about anything that wasn't his brother. Meetings, clients coming to the gym, his ex wife.

One-two.

Thor picked his phone up on reflex and saw a picture of Loki in a pair of briefs. They were almost worse. Black, white trim on the hems, and the storm cloud emoji printed all over them. His contact name in Loki's phone, the way Loki addressed him via text, even in the family group chat. It was his basically name, and it was printed all over the soft bulge of Loki's cock.

Loki was doing this on purpose. He knew Thor wanted him and he was doing this to spite him.

He didn't reply. Anything he said now would be angry and he didn't want to fight with Loki. After all, he was the one who was wrong.

The sun started feeling too hot in his skin, so he went inside to finish leftover work. Just after eleven o'clock he was still in his home office when his phone vibrated with another text. It was a selfie of Loki laying on his side in a bed and in the background Thor could see a man's bare ass as he walked past.

_i wanna have breakfast with u_

An old, familiar ache settled in Thor's stomach. It hurt. Loki would always come to him, would always choose him, but he could never have everything he wanted.

_Just tell me where_

Because he was helpless. He didn't just want to fuck Loki. He'd been in love with Loki since he first knew what that was. Probably even before that. There was no life he wanted without Loki, and he had the divorce papers to prove it. Her or Loki? Always Loki.

—

Thor sat in his work office going over paperwork, new licensing agreements mostly. Boring, but vital to the company. Especially for a gym that routinely pulled the kind of clientele his did, with the various contracts each location held.

His phone vibrated, Loki, and he thought about not looking. Loki was doing it all on purpose and it was starting to become too much. He was punishing Thor. Not that it wasn't deserved, but it was ripping him apart.

Thor pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked up toward the window in his office door. Maybe he should’ve locked it.

Two more pictures came in, making three total. All of them were Loki wearing panties, the first pair was a black satin thong that had Thor's blood heating. Each picture was taken in front of Loki's full length mirror, his brother kneeling with ass pushed out and his upper body turned so Thor could see his pretty face. He was smiling.

The pain in Thor's stomach faded a bit. He knew that smile.

It was genuine, the one he'd given Thor when they were boys and Thor thought Loki was mad at him.

He reconsidered the pictures. Loki knew about what he wanted, that much was clear, but Thor wondered if perhaps Loki wasn't mocking him. Actually, that didn't make sense at all. These pictures were private, vulnerable. If Loki had thought Thor was disgusting he would have just ghosted Thor and blocked him across all of his social media. Or worse, he would have found a way to expose Thor and ruin his life. He wouldn't have sent pictures like this. Wouldn’t have given Thor the image of his perky little ass in a pair of panties that were Thor's favorite shade of red with a heart cutout over his hole. No, Loki was used to being chased and pursued. This was provocation.

Loki wanted Thor to make a move.

A smile spread across his face as warmth flooded him. Loki wanted him back, but Loki was also a tease. Thor didn't want to encourage his baby brother's bad habits, Loki would have to ask for what he wanted. A message came in, probably only sent because Thor hadn’t responded to the pictures by themselves.

_i kno this is weird but which do u like??_

Thor didn't hesitate.

_The red_

It took almost five minutes for Loki to respond.

_then i'm wearing the blue lol. can't give everything away_

Thor smiled and almost thought about texting ‘Good boy’, but he needed to hold off just a little longer. The blue pair was just as beautiful, but quite tame in comparison to the others. High-waisted silk printed with pastel pink hearts. They would probably be easy for Thor to tear.

_Lol of course_

He shot a text off to Natasha asking her to finish reviewing the licensing agreements for him, then put his phone in his pocket and headed out into the gym. There were a few regulars around, but Thor basically had run of the place.

The free weights were his best friends. He did his usual arm day routine, working some of his pent up frustration out by trying to exhaust himself. With rep after rep building into endless sets he felt the stress leave him. After an hour he felt much better and most importantly, he had ammo.

Thor whipped his shirt off and pulled his phone out. No one paid any mind. Taking selfies in a gym was so common it was trivial.

His skin was flushed and sweaty, his hair was coming loose from his ponytail, and he had that post-workout swell going. He snapped a picture of himself in a relaxed pose, shirt hanging out of his hand, hint of a smile pulling at one side of his mouth.

_Perks of owning a gym_

Thor laid on a mat and got in thirty crunches before Loki texted back.

_u don't even look human_

_Thank you, little brother_

Thor smiled at his phone and finished his workout in a good mood. He loved playing games with Loki.

—

Loki hadn't gone on a date in a week, and Thor was using that week to his advantage.

After every workout he would send Loki a picture, sometimes two. The responses were all carefully neutral, very few emojis. Thor reveled in it, basked in undoing Loki like he'd been undone. They’d always tortured each other like this, even as children. It was addicting.

After a week of keeping things tame it was time to up the ante a little. Loki had sent him some very revealing pictures, so it was only fair. Thor stood in front of the mirrored closet door in his bedroom and snapped a quick photo of himself and sent it off.

It wasn't a photo of him in panties, but it would work.

Just him, naked, his hair down and still dripping after his shower, holding a towel in front of his dick to hide it from view.

_Steve says he wants me to do tough mudder with him and Bucky, they might get Sam and T’Challa to join us_

He got dressed, had a snack, got online, and waited almost twenty minutes before Loki responded.

_is that a sex thing??_

Thor actually laughed. Good to know where Loki's mind was.

_An outdoor obstacle course_

Five minutes passed.

_i'm sure you'd win_

_Would you come be my cheerleader?_

Because that was a thought. Loki in a short little skirt, showing off his skills from years of gymnastics.

Thor felt a little dirty, and he was leaning into that feeling, leveraging it for all he could. If Loki wanted money all he had to do was ask. No more Grindr hookups. The gyms gave Thor money to spare. All Loki had to do was come home. If he was going to give sugar it should’ve gone to someone who knew how to appreciate him.

Loki didn't respond to the cheerleader text. The next one was asking Thor to take him to dinner. He picked a restaurant that was routinely over one-hundred dollars a plate and Thor's cock jumped.

—

Three days later, ten days with no dates for Loki, and Thor's patience had worn thin enough that he finally went for the kill. He slipped on a pair of boxers in Loki's favorite shade of green and stared at the photo that Thor felt had started all of this, the one with Loki on all fours. It did the job perfectly, his cock making a very noticeable bulge with how fat it was from Loki’s pretty smile. Thor snapped a selfie in his mirror with his bed visible in the background, taking care not to hide his state as he smiled to his reflection.

He sent it to Loki before he could hesitate, his heart pounding as soon as it was off.

_Guy tried to pick me up at the gym today_

Loki left him on read for twelve minutes.

_was he cute?_

Thor smiled and palmed himself through the soft cotton, not hard anymore, just enjoying the touch.

_He was fine, just not my type_

Loki was typing. He stopped. He was typing again.

_what’s ur type?_

Thor squeezed his cock as it stiffened again and considered his answer. It would’ve been too easy to say Loki was his type, and would’ve given Loki too much. No, he wanted Loki to act on his own. He wanted Loki to break the same way he’d been breaking Thor since they were children.

_I like mine small_

On read for two minutes.

_u mean u like twinks_

Winking emoji. Thor smirked at it. Accurate enough.

_I don’t mind them. Know any?_

Loki started typing again. Stopped and left Thor on read. Thor went to his kitchen and started making himself dinner in the meantime, dressed only in his boxers.

His phone buzzed on the quartz counter. One-two. One-two. He glanced at the clock and smirked. Twenty-four minutes. The message made him chuckle, filled him with a vicious sort of happiness that meant he’d won something.

_i’m coming over_

The selfie was just Loki’s face, shadows falling over his sly smile as he sat in the backseat of a car with leather seats. Uber black for sure.

Thor was glad he’d made enough food for two. Loki could be predictable sometimes, but only to Thor. No one else knew how to handle him. They all thought he was crazy and reckless, but Thor knew better. His little brother just got bored easily.

The oven timer sounded right as his front door opened and the sound of high heels tapped out on his hardwood, heading right for the kitchen. Thor set the dish of boiling pastitsio on his stove and grabbed two plates out of the cupboard. When he turned around Loki was standing in his kitchen entryway in a black duster that was cinched tight around his waist. The bottom hem ended just above his knees, so Thor could see that his legs were bare, and his feet were snug in a pair of dark red stiletto heels.

“Hungry?” Thor asked.

Loki’s eyes raked up and down Thor’s body as he undid the belt on his coat. He slipped it down his shoulders and tossed it onto a nearby chair. Thor breathed in deep, heart hammering in his chest when he saw what was underneath. His shirt, again tied with a little knot above the waist, and that delicious pair of red panties. The ones Thor said he liked best. Nothing else.

“I’m starving,” Loki replied.

Thor licked his lips and let his shoulders fall back a bit, pushed his chest out, angled his hips forward. “There’s plenty.”

Loki took easy steps toward him. The click-clack of his heels the loudest sound in the room as it echoed off of Thor’s nice tile flooring.

They stood inches apart from each other, looking at each other’s mouths and into each other’s eyes in turns. Loki grabbed a serving spoon without looking away from Thor and scooped a healthy serving of pasta, then took a fork and walked over to Thor’s heavy oak dining table. He hopped right up on top of it and sat with his legs crossed, never mind the six empty chairs.

Thor turned and dished up his own food so Loki wouldn’t see his fond smile. He had the decency to use a chair, and chose the one nearest his brother. They ate in silence, not looking at each other this time, not touching. The air between them was thick and Thor’s body was begging him to drag Loki to bed.

After all the years of want and regret Thor felt like his life was almost complete. His baby brother was right where he needed to be. Right where he always should have been.

Loki finished first and was nice enough to cover the pan of leftovers in foil as he was putting his dishes in the sink. He walked over to Thor and stood behind him, tapping one heel in a slow rhythm.

“The man I had you scare off a couple months ago accused us of fucking. Did you know that?” Loki asked.

Thor shook his head and swallowed his last bite of food. “I didn't.”

Loki's hands landed in his shoulders and his body flushed with heat. “He said you told him I was yours.”

Thor swallowed and nodded slowly. “I did.”

Loki's thumbs dug into his muscles. “Would've been nice if you'd told me before you told him.”

Thor actually laughed at that. “And said what? Hm? I couldn't risk it.”

Loki reached around and took his plate then put it in the sink for him. He opened Thor's fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer and took a glass out of the cabinet. Thor watched the way Loki's thighs and ass bounced when he walked, the way his calves were strained from the heels. If Loki let him, if they got to it, the heels would stay when Thor was balls deep.

Loki poured the beer perfectly and drank half of it before giving Thor the rest. Just like when they were young, before Loki was of legal age for anything. Thor would pour himself a beer and let Loki have half, desperately hiding it from their parents. He had always given Loki everything he could, shared anything Loki asked.

He finished the beer and set the glass down, but didn’t move yet. Loki came to his side and leaned against the edge of the table, looking down at him with those thick, creamy thighs so close that Thor couldn’t resist. Loki’s skin was so cool underneath his that Thor felt like he must’ve been burning his little brother with his touch. It wasn’t like he’d never touched Loki, but it still felt new, raw. Warmth rushed down, his cock filling too quickly from doing so little.

“Do you need money?” Thor asked.

Loki frowned at him. “That’s not why I’m here.”

Thor smiled in response and dug his fingers into the meat of Loki’s thigh. “I know.”

They stared at each other for a moment, a slow grin spreading across Loki’s face.

“Of course, my big, strong, older brother owns thirteen gyms, his own little empire. How could I be so foolish as to think I needed to catch sugar daddies who’ll only disappoint me anyway?” Loki spread his legs apart as he stood, offering himself up so sweetly.

Thor stood and put his hand to Loki’s stomach, rubbing in a soft circle. “No more.”

Loki tilted his head and took a deep, easy breath. “No more.”

Bright, ecstatic joy filled Thor’s chest. Victory. Now he was complete. Loki’s hands cupped his jaw and pulled him forward, his entire being swaying to meet Loki in the middle for the kiss. It had been so long. Thor sighed and wrapped his arms around Loki, holding him tight, not willing to let him go. They hadn’t kissed on the mouth since they were very young, back when it was silly, innocent love between brothers.

Thor had been the one to stop when he knew his feelings were turning. He’d grown terrified of hurting Loki, but he didn’t have to worry about that now. Loki was choosing him, Loki was coming to him. Just like always.

Loki hopped back up to sit on the table and wrapped his legs around Thor’s hips. His grip on Thor was like a constrictor, if Thor moved even an inch Loki would hold him tighter and crush him. God, but it was good to be wanted. Thor rutted against his brother and moaned at the deep, heavy satisfaction settling into his stomach and chest. This was right, this was where they were always meant to be.

Everything they’d done and been their entire lives had brought them here.

Loki broke the kiss and pulled Thor’s hair. “Fuck me.”

Thor groaned and nipped at Loki’s bottom lip. “Not here.”

Loki huffed and whined, pressed his cock into Thor’s and yanked even harder at the hair tangled around his fingers. “Anywhere.”

Thor shook his head and repeated, “not here.”

He grabbed Loki’s hips and held him, lifted him from the table, then slid his left arm under Loki’s ass and headed out of the kitchen to the stairs, supporting all of Loki’s weight on one arm. Loki rewarded him with a breathless laugh and kissed the side of his face. A happy little thing, wriggling in Thor’s grip, grinding his hard cock against Thor’s body, taking pleasure from him. Did Loki know how perfect he was? If he didn’t yet then he would, Thor would make sure of that.

Thor left his bedroom door open and threw Loki onto his bed, happiness spreading through him with the flash of a lightning strike as Loki laughed like he did when they were boys. It reminded Thor of an entire summer spent on a trampoline, Loki doing tricks to impress him; it sweetened the memories of those nights when he’d cry in shame after he came all over himself whispering Loki’s name. Maybe Loki had done the same.

He turned on the floor lamp by the door and headed straight back to the bed. One of Loki’s heels was on the floor, likely thrown off when Loki bounced on the mattress. Thor picked it up and grabbed Loki’s bare foot, kissed his delicate ankle, slipped the heel back on. Loki’s eyes were dark, his smile crooked as he licked his lips.

Those long legs spread so easily as Thor crawled between them that he had to restrain a growl. He loomed over Loki and revelled in their differences. Thor knew he was a beast of a man and he loved that Loki was so lean and elegant, even like this. They smiled to each other, softness from their shared years coming to the fore. Loki pulled him down for another kiss and coiled around him again.

Thor pulled on Loki’s shirt until the knot hit his hand and tugged at it until Loki reached down and undid it for him. As soon as the fabric fell loose on Loki’s frame Thor slid his hands up underneath and started feeling Loki everywhere. Some of the frenzy inside him died down as he felt along each of Loki’s ribs. Skin contact with Loki always soothed him from the time they were children. Any time he had a nightmare Loki would crawl into his bed and lay with him, and Thor felt so at peace in his brother’s arms. He felt that again, felt big and small, sucked Loki’s tongue and knew who he was for the first time in years.

Loki broke the kiss and put just enough space between them to pull the shirt off. Thor groaned deep in his chest and dipped his head down to lavish Loki’s nipples. He started with the right, rubbed it with his flattened tongue and sucked on it gently.

Above his head he heard soft little sighs, Loki’s voice thready and fragile. He tasted like salt and skin, nothing else, so real it hurt. When he pulled back Loki’s nipple was swollen from the attention, shiny with spit and dark pink. Thor smiled and moved to the other, biting and tugging on it, abusing his little brother’s decadent body that was so generously offered. Loki grabbed his shoulder and his head, held him in place, pushed his chest up into Thor’s mouth and begged for more with the rocking of his hips.

There wouldn’t be anyone else after this. Thor would be Loki’s last the way he should have been Loki’s first.

He licked Loki’s nipple to soothe it and looked up, heat surging in his blood at the worshipful look Loki was giving him. Thor pulled away and reached into his bedside table to grab the lube and dropped it onto the bed.

Loki grinned and grabbed his chest, squeezing his pecs. “I want you raw, Thor. Don’t use a condom.”

Thor wouldn’t have dreamt of it, but hearing Loki asking for him bareback was so satisfying he leaned in and rewarded Loki’s eagerness with a slow kiss. They rolled their hips together and the pressure on his cock was nice, but not what he wanted.

He pulled back, kiss ending with a wet sound as they broke apart, and sat on his heels. There was a nice little stain on Loki’s panties from where his cock had started leaking. Thor smirked and Thor reached out to rub at it. Loki’s dick jumped at his touch, twitching to meet him. Seeing it made Thor release a slow breath, his brows furrowing. A shiver ran through him at how powerful it made him feel. Fuck Loki was so beautiful, needed him so much.

Thor pulled Loki’s panties off, taking special care not to take the heels with them. Loki spread his legs wide once he was bared and Thor felt himself shaking. He laid his hands on Loki’s knees and dragged them up his thighs, going slow enough to focus on how each inch felt along the way. They needed to take a trip soon. Go somewhere that he could lay Loki out and learn all of him, commit him to memory and create a map of Loki’s skin in his head so that he could always find himself there whenever they were apart.

Loki reached down and brushed the back of his hand with light fingers. “Thor, come on. I’ve been waiting for you for years.”

Thor’s heart broke to hear those words, but he would fix it. He’d take care of Loki.

He lubed up his fingers and worked one in so easily he laughed. “Eager.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and glanced to his cock, leaking profusely, so hard the head was peeking out of his waistband. Fair enough.

The heat of Loki’s body was so soft around his finger that Thor’s mouth watered. He wanted to shove his tongue inside and have Loki’s thighs wrapped around his head. Next time. The second finger slipped in just as easily as the first, Loki so relaxed and easy for him. Trusting him so deeply that Thor could do nothing except bask in it as he slid his fingers in and out of his baby brother’s hole. As much as he wanted to draw it out more he was losing patience.

He poured more lube onto his fingers and slipped three inside, going slow when he felt Loki’s body go tight. Loki took deep breaths and relaxed for him, invited him in, spread open to his gaze and begged to be filled.

Thor pulled his fingers free and made to push his boxers down, but Loki shot up and stopped him.

“Let me,” he whispered.

They shared a smile and Thor nodded. Loki pulled his underwear down, licking his lips as Thor’s heavy cock swayed and bobbed as it was freed. He pushed Thor’s boxers all the way down, his knuckles dragging on Thor’s skin as each leg was freed until they were equally naked. When they were off Loki brought them to his nose and breathed in deep, looking into Thor’s eyes the entire time. He took another breath, then dropped the boxers on the bed with his shirt.

Loki laid back down and pulled Thor with him, picking up the lube and squirting a generous amount into one hand that he wrapped around Thor’s dick. The lube was cold, but Thor didn’t mind it much. Loki’s touch was confident, grip tight as he spread the lube around. When he was done he grabbed Thor around the base and guided him home. The first push into Loki’s body made Thor’s eyes roll and flutter shut.

“Yes!” He hissed, unable to restrain himself as he slid almost halfway in with one thrust.

Loki grabbed his ass and clawed at his back, broken moans filling the air as his chest heaved. His eyes were wide, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. Thor let himself fill with pride, cock throbbing and twitching as he slowly buried it the rest of the way. He kissed Loki when he couldn’t push in any further. Their tongues slid together slowly, almost lazy as they rolled their hips and ground against each other. Thor pulled back to breathe and nuzzled Loki’s nose with his own. They laughed, soft and tender.

“I love you so much, Loki,” Thor said, pulling out and thrusting back without hurry.

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist and locked his ankles together, heels clicking as they hit each other.

“Am I yours?” Loki asked.

Thor nodded. “You’ve always been mine, ever since you were born.”

Loki groaned and set his hands on Thor’s shoulders, rubbing them as the muscles shifted under Thor’s skin. The pace of their hips together picked up.

Thor continued, “I was there when you were born, Loki. They cleaned you off and put you in my arms and as soon as you looked at me you stopped crying.”

Loki whimpered and his hole clenched on Thor’s cock, worked him over, tried to milk him. Loki’s eyes were glassy as tears filled them. He looked up at Thor as a few slipped free, little punched-out sounds worked out of him with every thrust.

Thor couldn’t stop, Loki needed to know. “I begged for a little brother and we adopted you. You were so beautiful, Loki, you still are.”

Loki sobbed and pulled him down, clutching him tight like he used to when he was scared of thunder. Thor kissed Loki’s neck and grabbed his thigh, hiking his legs up higher.

“I’m the reason we’re brothers, Loki. I’m the reason we got you. You’ve always been mine, baby brother,” Thor told him, trying to pour every ounce of his adoration into his voice so Loki could hear it and never doubt his worth or his place in Thor’s life ever again.

Loki was crying, his tears hot when Thor kissed them away. “You left her for me, didn’t you, Thor?”

Thor growled and fucked Loki hard, fire rolling up his spine. Loki knew. He knew. “Yes, yes.”

A little laugh trilled on Loki’s voice, pretty as a song. He was shaking under Thor’s body.

“Take care of me, Thor, I’m so close, I’m going to cum on you,” Loki promised, voice watery and light.

Thor nodded and grabbed Loki’s hips and held him tight. He was close, too, much quicker than he’d ever been with anyone else he’d fucked. This was more, this was better, this was the love of his life underneath him, taking him, needing him.

Loki clawed at his back and tensed, then went limp and groaned, voice deep and broken in a way Thor had never heard. He felt Loki's dick jumping between them as he came. A smile split his face at it, knowing he did that, he made his little brother feel that good and he had proof. They were both dirty with it.

Thor snapped his hips up and chased after his own pleasure, ready to bury himself and spill everything in his brother’s body.

Gentle fingers carded through his hair, rubbing scalp, petting him. “Come on, big brother, show me how much you love me.”

The last of his restraint snapped and Thor grabbed Loki by the shoulders and pulled him into every thrust, buried himself with desperation built from almost twenty years of need. Loki gasped and cussed, Thor knew he was being too rough but Loki was so good, Loki was so sweet, Loki wanted him, Loki needed—

“Fuck! Fuck fuck!” Thor buried his face in Loki’s neck and came so hard it almost hurt, cock throbbing and balls emptying into Loki like he hadn’t cum in a month.

Syrupy-thick pleasure crawled through his system, dragging him down to a peaceful quiet where the only thing that existed was Loki massaging his scalp. He moaned and felt the last, gentle pulses of his orgasm finish, leaving him a panting mess on top of his brother.

A chime on the clock drew him back and he pushed up to his elbows. Loki’s eyes were half-lidded, his smile so satisfied it could be called smug. Thor loved that look on him, love that he was the one who put it there.

He swallowed around the dryness in his throat and pulled out of Loki as slowly as he could. Loki made a quiet noise when he slipped free, but didn’t seem to be in pain. Good. Thor rolled onto his side and frowned when he felt the shirt and his boxers under his back, but he was too exhausted for the moment to care about moving them. The heels clattered to the floor and Loki wiggled his toes once they were free.

“Good to know you like heels, there’s a pair downtown I’ve been wanting,” Loki said. His voice was raw, just a little scratchy.

Thor chuckled and reached out with a clumsy hand to swipe up some of Loki’s cum. He licked it off his fingers and moaned softly at the taste, fulfilling a simple teenage fantasy he never thought he’d be able to live.

Loki laughed and stretched, then curled into his side. They needed to shower, Thor needed to put his leftovers away, he needed to clean his dishes—Loki nuzzled into his pec and everything left his mind.

“Loki,” Thor began, “how did you get my shirt?”

Loki hummed and kissed his chest. “I stole it after you said you were going to throw it away. It was in your dirty laundry bin, so I took it.”

“And you’ve have it all these years?” Thor asked, lips twitching with a grin.

Loki nodded. “It’s comfortable.”

Thor gave a thoughtful frown and rubbed Loki’s side. A hole in his heart felt like it was being mended with that. Loki kept something of him, had taken it just to have it. Now Loki was here with him, ready to be his. He’d had this dream before, of course, that he’d fallen asleep with Loki in his arms. Every time he woke up alone.

“Spend the night,” Thor said, suddenly desperate that this wasn’t some cruel hyper-vivid dream.

Loki mumbled something against his skin, but it was unintelligible. He was already falling asleep. Thor relaxed and kept Loki close as he let his exhaustion win out and drag him into slumber.

His dream was still true come morning. He woke with Loki curled into his side exactly as they’d fallen asleep, naked and real and his. As he’d always been.

**Author's Note:**

> this work is dedicated to [thotki](https://thotki.tumblr.com/) bc it was her idea from the thorki discord that she let me use. thanks ;]
> 
> leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
